mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Frypan
Siggy,During an interview, James Dashner stated "Frypan's real name is Siggy. I forgot to mention this in book one." better known as "Frypan", is a hairy teen and the Keeper of the Cooks. He is most likely named after Sigmund Freud. Biography Maze Runner= In The Maze Runner, Siggy is first mentioned by Gally and Chuck to be a little ill tempered. He later grows to be a good friend of Thomas, and he speaks up for him during a gathering, along with Newt, Minho, and Clint. It is said that he is the last keeper to agree to follow Thomas into battle. He escapes with the other 19 survivors. Film In the film, Frypan witnesses Thomas being brought up into The Glade via The Box. He scans Thomas and chortles that he does need help in the kitchens before the latter tries to make a break for it, only to trip and fall. Later, he watches as Thomas wrestles with Gally and is one of the first members to congratulate him. He hands Thomas a Mason jar of Gally's brew and tells him "Welcome home Thomas." before a Griever roars in the distance behind the Maze walls. After Thomas and Minho survive the Maze for a night, Frypan voices his concerns about Minho making Thomas a Runner right away, saying, "Let's not jump to conclusions." He observes Teresa coming up in The Box and backs away when she comes to, sputtering for air before saying Thomas's name and falling unconscious again. When Thomas insists on returning to the Maze to look at the Griever corpse, Minho invites Frypan to join them. He helps pull the Griever leg apart from the squished body and Minho retrieves a metal cylinder with a digital format showing 07 in the window. He is present when the group presents their findings to Newt and Gally back at the Gathering hut. Gally argues with Newt over how to handle Thomas and the fact that he continues to break the rules of The Glade and Newt overrules him, saying that Thomas can become a Runner after staying one night in The Pit without food. Angered, Gally storms off and Frypan tries to stop him, only to be rebuffed by the other Keeper. Frypan joins the other Gladers as they hide and try to avoid the Grievers when the doors won't close. He and the other Keepers are forced to restrain an angry Gally who blame Thomas for all of the problems that happened since he came up in The Box. Thomas stabs himself with the Griever's stinger and Frypan rushes to help as Thomas starts to lose consciousness. Days later, Gally decides to use Teresa and Thomas as bait for the Grievers to take for the next night. Eventually Thomas, Newt, Minho, and Frypan fight back, revealing that they intend to leave the Glade to find life outside the Maze. He and the small group of Gladers planning to leave fight off the Grievers as they make their way to the concealed entrance in Section 7. Once the code has been input, the Gladers find themselves in a dimly lit hallway, Frypan noting a clearly marked door with an Exit sign. The group steps around the bodies of the WCKD techs that were shot and killed as they enter the control room where the techs were watching them. Frypan watches the message left by Ava Paige explaining why the Maze trials were done. He starts to leave the lab with the others until they hear Gally, who has been stung by a Griever. Gally tells them that they can't leave before shooting at Thomas, only for Chuck to take the bullet instead. Frypan hangs his head as Chuck dies in Thomas's arms before soldiers invade the base and grab the survivors, claiming that they're taking them somewhere safe. |-|Scorch Trials= In The Scorch Trials, Siggy participates little in this book, he only talks to Thomas, Winston, Newt, Minho, and Jack occasionally and is only made notable when helping Winston leave the Flat Trans. |-|Death Cure= In The Death Cure, Siggy originally chose not to get his memory restored, but over time he decides to do so. He isn't seen afterwards until they meet up with Thomas in the Maze. He then runs with all of the others and escapes into the Flat Trans. Physical Appearance and Personality In The Maze Runner, he has been described as having a full beard and hair sticking out all over the rest of his body, "as if each follicle were trying to escape the confines of his food-smeared clothes." Thomas had thought he wasn't the most sanitary guy to oversee all the cooking. In the film adaptation, he is depicted as a stocky boy with dark skin and short hair. He is also mentioned several times by Chuck that he hates it when the Gladers raid his fridge. He is described in the book as a quick and friendly character Pictures Frypan.jpg Siggy Frypan.jpg 5.jpg Frypan Character Still.png Frypan's kitchen.jpg Keepers.jpg Thomas-Zart-Minho-Siggy.jpg Leaving the Glade.jpg Thomas 8.jpg Gladers 2.png End.jpg 1.jpg Chuck 4.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Gladers Category:Immunes Category:Keeper Category:The Maze Runner Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Group A Category:The Scorch Trials Characters Category:The Death Cure Characters